The present disclosure concerns medical devices that serve to mix two or more components. In particular, it concerns medical devices in which components are passed through separate lumens and then mixed during a procedure for treating a patient.
As further background, there are a variety of medical applications in which two or more flowable components are mixed together for treatment of the patient. As examples, tissue ablation systems have been suggested in which chemicals which react exothermally with each other are mixed and injected into the patient to destroy undesired tissue such as cancerous or precancerous tissue. As additional examples, systems for injection of bone cements have also been suggested wherein two components are mixed just prior to introduction into the patient, whereupon the mixture hardens.
Needs exist for improved or alternative medical devices for achieving admixture of two or more flowable components as a part of a patient treatment regimen. In certain aspects, the present disclosure is addressed to these needs.